De amores, sentimientos y otras locuras
by Alba Diggory-Black
Summary: PARADO Fic sobre la serie Casi Angeles en la segunda temporada! que pasaria si todos lo chicos del Hogar tuvieran que hacer un graaan sacrificio por la seguridad de los otros chicos? mal summary, buena historia! pasad, leed y comentad! rr! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**De amores, sentimientos y otras locuras…**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo un fic,que estoy escribiendo en el foro de Rocio Igarzabal Oficial e Internacional  
**

**Los personajes son los de CA una serie de Cris Morena que emiten en Argentina ade lunes aviernes por Telefe a las 18h, y que españolas como yo se las ingenian de mil maneras para poder verla xDD la historia tendrá como escenario la historia de Casi Angeles de la segunda temporada, pero en esta ocasion la que maneje el cotarro seré yo y no Cris Morena xDDD**

**El primer capitulo es muy cortito, casi no tiene que ver con la historia, pero bueno xDD me apetecia empezar ais que quereis que os diga xDD**

**Asi que leed y decidme que os parece y que no os ha gustado o/y que os ha gustado mas**

**Se que el primer capi no es gran cosa… espero que el segundo se centre mas en la historia, o al menos haya pistas de la historia central xD todo depende de mi loca cabecita y mi musa xDDD**

**-blablabla- - diálogos**

**"mmmmm"  pensamientos ya sean filosoficos o no xD**

**N/A comentarios de una servidora xD**

Lucca caminaba por la mansión en dirección al cuarto de los chicos, se le había olvidado la carpeta de Química y ya llegaba tarde a clase, si no se apuraba no le iban a dejar entrar en clase, y no estaba dentro de sus planes aguantar un sermón de Nico, por lo que, en cuanto llegó al cuarto empezó a buscar la carpeta:

-Este Rama ¡tanto ordenar y luego no se encuentra nada ¬.¬U –murmuraba frustrado

De repente oyó jaleo en el baño, preguntandose quien seria, y porqué no estaba en clase entró en el baño N/A: si el niño nos salió un poco cotilla que se le va a hacer xD, para encontrarse la pelea de cada dia, la batalla de MonitoVs la ducha, pudo ver como Cristóbal, el pequeño genio del Hogar le explicaba ya cansado a Monito las razones por las cuales se debia duchar.

-¡pero yo no quiero ducharme, Pancho! ¡es un embole! –exclamaba el pequeño exaltado

-pero Monito, si ton e apurás llegaremos tarde aclase, y nos pondrán falta, y a mi papá no le gustará nada…

-¿tu papá? ¡que tambien es mi papa!- y ahí ya empezaba la Gran Guerra, por lo que Lucca decidió involucrarse.

-¡Ey! ¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen todavía acá?

-Monito, que para variar, no se quiere bañar –dijo Cristóbal rodando los ojos- y, yo no puedo dejar que oliendo como huele se acerque a mi novia…

-¡ey pancho! Yo no te hice nada para que te metas con mi olor ¬.¬ ademas huelo tan bien como un pastel de chocolate recien hecho… oohhh chocolate (baba estilo H. Simpson xD)

-sabes que Monito? Feli recien hizo un pastel enorme para la comida ya que Cielo y Nico van a comer con nosotros, pero claro, si no te has duchado no podrás estar con nosotros, ni con Cielo, ni con la minalesa, uff… será una pena pero creo que nos lo podremos comer, ya que seria una pena tirar toda esa comida a la basura, ¿no te parece Cristóbal?-dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo al mini-Bauer

-¿morfi? ¿¿dondeee?? –exclamo entonces Monito olfateando el aire cual sabueso en busca de rica comida

-Acá- dijo Lucca mientras lo cogia cual saco de patatas y lo metia, pijama incluido en la ducha.

- OO

-1….

-2….

-3….

-¡¡Aaaaaahh!! ¡¡traidor!! Me mintieron!!- empezó a gritar Monito

-Dale, Monito, ya que estás te podés bañar- dijo candado Cristóbal apoñandose en la puerta de la ducha- Monito, no hay tiempo de replicas… se nos hace tarde

"No hay tiempo" pensó Lucca mientras se reía "Mierdaa! No hay tiempo!! Lllego tarde!!"

-Bueno me voy que ya me ponen media falta! –dijo mientras salia corriendo por la puerta del baño que daba al pasillo.

Tan deprisa salió que no se dio cuanta de que alguien queria entrar en el baño a buscar el rizador de pestañas, por lo que se estampó contra la chillona de la family, Tefy.

-Perdón, culpa mía –dijo el chico levantandose del suelo sin darse cuanta contra quien habia chocado.

-¡Tarado! ¿ni una mano me das para ayudarme? –le recriminó una Tefy enfadada

-Anda y que te ayude tu abuela, histérica! –le espetó Lucca que salió corriendo en dirección al colegio.

Cuando llegó al aula, cansado de tanto correr de buena mañana, se sentó en su sitio, al lado de la gitana.

"Una mañana de locos, tanto ajetreo y no son ni las nueve de la mañana, este Hogar se parece mas a un manicomio que a una casa ... pero un manicomio que no cambiaria por nada del mundo! " pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

TO BE CONTINUED….

**SSi, lo se, es muy corto, los demas son mas largos asi que tranquils **

**Por cierto si alguien lo lee de pura casualidad y no ha visto Casi Angeles que me lo diga y hare un resumen de la historia y de los personajes **

**Dejad al menos un rr aunque sea por latima TT.TT ya sea bueno o malo, acepto criticas **

**dadle a Go! **


	2. Chapter 2

Despacho de Nico y Cielo

Despacho de Nico y Cielo

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? Mientras esas basuras humanas nos espian ¡incluso se meten en nuestra propia casa! Los chicos estan en peligro ¡no podemos dejar las cosas asi!-exclamaba Nico exaltado, moviendo papeles aquí y allá y cona la vena del cuello a punto de explotar

-Tranquilizate, Nicolás –suspiró Cielo- asi no lográs nada…

-¿¡Que me tranquilice!? ¡Querés que me tranquilice!? Está bien, vamos a tranquilizarnos, vamos a reunirnos todos al estilo de los Brady y vamos a hacer yoga, junto a la vecina medico que es de total confianza y resulta que en la materia (yoga) es una experta; ¡espera!- dijo mas o menos tranquilo aunque con la tranquilidad tipica de un loco (N/A: Oo si la que tiene siempre antes de echarle la bronca a lo chicos)- ¡que esa turra era compinche de quien quiere hacer daño a los chicos ¡ Tengo a mi crgo 14 chicos! ¡16contando a los dos ultimos que han venido! ¡16 chicos, una beba y a Malvina que es como si lo fuera, que estan en constante peligro, y con unos implantes de mierda!! ¿¡y queres que me tranquilice!?-el color de un tomate maduro no era nada comparado con el color de la cara del árquologo

Cielo lo contempló en silencio, esperando a que se calmara, y este asi lo hizo…

-Esos chicos son mi vida, Cielo. No te haces una idea de cuanto los amo, ellos cambiaron mi vida, y si le pasase algo yo… -no pudo continuar y escondió la cara entre las manos

-Tranquilo, eh… mirame..-le dijo con suavidad Cielo, y este le miró- Todo va a estar bien, ¿me oyes? Se que amas a esos chicos mas que a nada Nicolás, por eso estate tranquilo que vamos a encontrar una solución… no les va a pasar nada malo, creeme- le dijo rozando una mano con la suya

Nico sonrió, ahora que Cielo, el amor de su vida, estaba aquí, a pesar de que no le recordase, sabia que todo estaba bien, y esque cuando la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que le enamoraron perdidamente y aun le enamoran, siente una paz en su interior, una paz que solo puede brindar el sentimiento de amor verdadero….

**Hora de la comida/cocina**

Feli: Tachitas, pones el mantel ¿sí? –le dijo mientras cocinaba sonriente aprovechando que el chico acababa de entrar a por un jugo

Mientras el chico buscaba el mantel, entraron por la puerta que da a la entrada Mar y Thiago, o eso se suponia que eran, ya que no se sabia donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, sí señores, adivinaron, estaban en la etapa empalagosa de toda relación.

En ese momento, Rama y Lleca entraron por la puerta de atrás y al ver la escenita, Rama, agarró unas naranjas y se las tiró a los enamorados.

-¡No coman delante de los pobres! –les dijo sonriente

No se hizo esperar mucho la respuesta de Mar que le devolvió las naranjas co mucha "delicadeza" (notese la ironia), pero Rama hábil, las esquivó, y le dieron de lleno al pobre Lleca en la cara… Feli-Tina hábil tambien, intervino antes de que empezaran una batalla campal en la cocina dijo:

-Chicos! ¿ por que no nos ayudan a Tachitis y a mi a poner la mesa si? .

Los chicos, como de costumbre, no se pudieron negar a lo que les pedia Feli, y todos empezaron a poner la mesa, en cuanto el olor a pasta recien hecha se hizo meramente perceptible, Monito ya estaba plantado en la silla, esperando la comida ansioso.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡A comeeer!! –Feli los empezó a llamar y al cabo de un rato empezaron a venir todos

**Salida del Rockland al finalizar las clases**

Jaz: buff, ya no doy más, menos mal que se terminaron las clases por hoy

Caridad: si, pero con la de deberes que nos mandaron, tenemos para rato…

Mar: ¡ey! ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿mucha tarea? Yo hoy no me puedo quejar…

Vale: pues tenes suerte, porque lo que es a mi… como siga asi Lengua me queda con un uno….

Mar: ¿Qué?! ¿¡y eso?!

Vale: pues el profesor, que me tiene mania ¬.¬ el cheto ese… ¬.¬ tenerme mania sin motivo alguno… ¬.¬ pobre de él como averigue que coche tiene ¬.¬

Jaz: ¿y no tendrá que ver por casualidad con que el primer dia de clase le arrojaste un vaso de agua en la cara?

Vale: lo que yo decia, sin razón alguna

Las cuatro amigas se miraron y se echaron a reir

Caridad: pues le podias pedir ayuda a alguien

Vale: ¿tú me ayudarias Caridad?

Cari: ¿yo? Perdona pero tengo demasiadas materias a punto de suspender U.U

Jaz: yo tampoco es que vaya muy sobrada en el tema, sorry

Silencio

Mar: ¿y a mi no me preguntas?

Silencio

1

2

3

Cari, Jaz y Vale se pusieron a reir como unas desquiciadas

Mar: Chicas, no le veo la gracia ¬.¬u

Vale: perdona Mar, pero me gustaria aprobar, no sacar un -1 jajaja

Mar: ja ja ja (sacrcastica)

Jaz: Dale Mar no te enfades, era una bromaa!!

Caridad: es verdaad, no te enfades andaa

Mar: bueno, lo que vosotras digais ¬¬- dijo ya menos enfadada

Vale: Chicas! ¿volvemos a mi problema? TT.TT

Mar: ¡Claro! –dijo Mar dandose con la mano en la frente- pidele ayuda a Rama, en otra cosa no pero en este tipo de cosas te puede ayudar perfectamente

Cari: eso, pideselo a Ramiro!!

Vale: ¿Qué! ¿A Tronco?! Ni atada se lo pido ¬.¬

Jaz: tú verás, pero recuerda que Nico dijo que si nos quedaba alguna, podiamos despedirnos de la mensualidad…

Y dicho esto entraron en la mansión…

**Por la noche, en el cuarto de las chicas**

Jazmin sale del baño, ya con el pijama puesto, y el cepillo de dientes en una mano

Caridad: ¿y esa cara de susto? Le preguntó a Jaz

Jaz: esque acaba de suceder una cosa super rar chicas…

Mar, que estaba en su cama se acercó

-¿Qué pasó?

Jaz: pues yo entraba en el baño tan tranquila cuando de repente…

Vale (desde su cama): dale gata! Di que pasó!

Jaz: ya voy no me apures… pues a lo que iba, yo estab tan tranquila lavandome los dientes cuando de repente a entrado Tacho, me ha saludado, se ha puesto al lado mio, se ha lavado los diente, me ha dicho buenas noches y se ha ido

Las chicas la miraban expectantes

Las tres a la vez: ¿¿y?? –como dicendo, pero continua no te quedes parada

Jaz: ¿y? les parece poco!? Entró y no me dijo nada! –dijo afectada

Cari: has dicho que te saludó y se despidió

Mar: Cari tiene razón, que esperabas? Que te contara un cuento?

Vale: o tal vez esperabas un coqueteo de su parte? –dijo con una sonrisita

Jaz (sonrojada): pero que decis Vale! Nada que ver! Solo que se me hizo raro que…

Las tress: ¿queeee….?

Jaz: ¡pues si! ¡se me hizo raro que no me haya coqueteado! ¿será que le he dejado de gustar? –dijo ella un tanto preocupada

Cari: ¿pero no era que ya no te gustaba mas? Chica eres casi mas complicada que Mar jajjaa

Mar: si jajajaja eres casi tan complicada como ¡eh!un momento! ¿Por qué decis eso?

Cari: hombre, por ti y tu historia rar entre Simon y Thiago

Mar: ¿Qué historia rar? Yo estoy saliendo con Thiago, punto final.

Cari: Si, claro y Simon no te gusta nada…

Mar: Cari, que quede claro, a mi solo se me empasta la bujía con Thiago ¿ok?

Vale, aprovechando que sus amigas iban a entrar en el interminable debate de los amorios de Mar, se fue al baño, y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse alli a Rama, recien salido de la ducha, es decir, en toalla y mojado.. (N/A: babasbabas babas babas)

-Hola –saludo el chico a Vale, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta de los chicos- Buenas noches

-¡Espera Tronco! –le dijo Vale antes de que abriese la puerta- te tengo que pedir un favor- dijo apenas audible

-¿Qué? –pregunto el chico que no habia oido bien

Vale, respiró profundo

-Necesito pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué? –esta vez la pregunta del chico fue debida a su incredulidad

-¿a parte de madera sos sordo o que? –pregunto algo mosca ella dispuesta a marcharse

-¡Espera Vale! –dijo él agarrandola por el brazo- perdona, ¿Qué querias?

-Bueno yo….

-¿si?

-No te rias ¿vale?

-Tranquila.. –dijo el un tanto intrigado…

-pues veras, voy baja en Lengua y habia pensado si tu… si tu…

-¿si yo te podria ayudar? –dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a al chica con problemas de comunicación (xD)

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-por mi bien. Dijo él

Ella le sonrió

-pero sin chorradas de las tuyas, no te pases ni un pelo Tronco

Él se limitó a sonreir

-Buenas noches

-¡Ah! Rama!

-¿si?

-Gracias-dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y toda roja se fue a su habitación…. "¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón?" pensó


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, aqui dejo otro capi, y xfavor, los que leeis el fic, dejad un review, con un "me gusta" o un "esto es basura, odio tu fic" me basta, es para saber si os gusta o no! _

**Disclaimer:** no, no soy Cris Morena si lo fuera no estaria esribiendo esto, estaria de crucero con Vitorio, Gas y Nico u.u pero no, estoy aqui escribiendo a la Nada TT.TT

**Salida del colegio (la plaza de la fuente)**

Nuestros ya conocidos angelitos salen después de una sesión de tortura en el colegio, y es que las clases de matemáticas pueden ser más destructivas que una bomba nuclear…

Jaz: ¡yeah! ¡por fin es viernes! Hoy fiestaaaa!!

Tacho: de fiesta nada gitana, hoy te toca abrir el bar por la noche

Jaz: oO ¿¡que!?

Thiago: si, en cambio nosotros tenemos toda la noche ¿verdad preciosa? –le dice a Mar cogiendola de la cintura y dandole un beso en el cuello

Mar (nerviosa): pisa el freno chiquito… -se aparta un poco de Thi- ademas hoy me toca bar junto a Jaz, le cambié el turno a Rama la semana pasada…

Vale: ¿a Tronco? ¿y para que queria él el turno de esta semana?

Mar: no se, dijo algo de una Natacha o algo asi… -dijo quitandole importanci- ¿Por qué? ¿celosa?-añadió con una sonrisita

Vale: ¿pero que dices?! Ya le gustaria a él…

Las chicas miraron a Vale con cara de "a-mi-no-me-la-das-ya-hablaremos-luego" si, y esque estas chicas con una mirada transmiten una cantidad increíble de palabras xD; los chicos, por su parte no se dieron cuenta de esto ya que estaban…. probando a ver cuantas personas podia aguantar Tacho a sus hombros, de momento llevaba a Thiago, una silla del bar y un servilletero junto a la mochila llena de libros de ambos (Thiago y Tacho, la silla y el servilletero ese dia no fueron a clase xD)

Lo sé, lo sé, estos chicos son muy maduros para su edad… a lo que ibamos, Tacho llevaba bastante bien el peso, hasta que Malvina y sus patines aparecieron… la pobre no controla muy bien aun esto de patinar, mas bien no controlaba la parte de frenar, y que mejor sitio para estamparse que la famosa fuente de la plaza; asi que nuestro querido Angel Rojo inconscientemente, sujetó a Malv para que no se cayese en el agua y se le estropeara el peinado, por lo que al final, Tacho, Thiago, la silla, el servilletero y las mochilas acabaron por el suelo, lo francamente increíble fue que Malvina salió ilesa de este aparatoso accidente asi que optó por irse a casa ya que era la hora de comer de Esperanza…

Regresando a la conversación de las chicas

Jaz: tengo hambreee..

Caridad: que raro, tú con hambre…

Vale: oh Caridad! Desde cuando te dio por el sarcasmo! –dijo con una risita

Mar: a lo que ibamos, como hoy no podemos salir, ¿Qué tal mañana? Asi hy aprovechamos, hacemos la tarea y chantaje emocional a Nico para que nos deje salir ok?

Jaz:ok

**3 horas después en la habitación de las chicas**

Mar: zzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzz

Jaz: oye Mar, pasame un boli… ¿Mar? –ve como su amiga duerme, coje un cojín y se lo tira a la cara- ¡despertate! ¡tenes que estudiar te acuerda? Tienes examen el lunes!

Mar: ¿eeh? Ah, si…. Esque esto es un rollo…

Cari: Jaz, tiene razon, dale Mar, estudia, nosotras tambien tenemos examen el lunes… Vale tienes el resumen del apartado de…? ¿Vale? -se fija que la chica no esta- ¿Dónde se metió?

Jaz: dijo algo de ir a buscar el diccionario…

**Despacho de Nico y Cielo**

Toc Toc

-Adelante

Vale: perdona Nico vengo a buscar el ¿Tronco?

Rama: pues aquí no hay mucho de troncos

Vale: ¿Qué haces aca?

Rama: en mi cuarto no podia estudiar asi que pedi permiso a Nico para hacerlo aquí ¿y vos?

Vale: venia a buscar el diccionario…

Rama: creo que hay uno por esa estantería –dijo señalando una

Vale: ok-y se pone a buscar

Rama: y ¿Cómo llevas lo del examen?

Vale: buff… me las ingeniaria mejor para poner en ayuno a Monito U.U

Rama: si quieres te puedo echar una mano…

Vale: dices ¿estudiar juntos?

Rama: claro, ¿Por qué no? Te dije que te iba a ayudar en esta materia ¿no? Dale, sentate

Vale, se sienta un tanto desconfiada, y Rama empieza a explicarle la teoria….

**Al cabo de unas horas**

Vale: ¡muchas gracias Rama! Ahora se que tengo posibilidades de aprobar incluso sacar buena nota

Rama: jaja, no ha sido nada

Vale: (sonrojada) bueno… si quieres… podemos ir a tomar algo… -dijo nerviosa y acercandose cada vez mas a Rama hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara

Rama: no

Vale que no esta muy acostumbrada que digamos a que Rama le diga que no, soltó un ¿perdon? De incredulidad

Rama: he quedado –mira el reloj- y si no me doy prisa, llegaré tarde, ¡nos vemos! –y sale del lugar dejando a una Valeria de lo mas perpleja

Vale: oO ¿pero que está pasando aquí? –entonces recuerda que Mar nombró a una tal Natacha, y algo surgió en su interior, unos sentimientos de ¿celos?

**el bar por la noche, muy de noche**

Mar: buff… ya no puedo más… por fin terminamos, hoy vino mas gente de lo normal… no doy mas..

Jaz: si… adelantate, ya meto yo las ultimas sillas que quedan y cierro el bar

Mar: ¿estas segura?

Jaz: dale, si tranquila, no tardo ni diez minutos, tu ve a darte una buena ducah, que se que lo estas deseando

Mar: ok, nos vemos ahora, gracias

y se va para la mansión

Jaz: bueno, creo que por hoy ya terminé! - se disponia a irse a la mansión cuando de repente oyó el sonido de una moto, se giró para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que el angel rojo

Jaz: ¿vos? –dijo con una sonrisita, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Jaz: ¿y puedo preguntar por que estas aca? –le dijo ella acercandose, a lo que el Angel Rojo, respondió señalandose a si mismo, a ella, y a su moto

-¿una invitacion a salir? ¿me estas invitando a salir?-pregunto bastante emocionada, y él sonrió, por lo que ella se iba subir en la moto pero..

-¡Gitana! –salió Lucca de la mansión

Jaz: ahora no Lucca que no ves que estoy ocupada ¬¬ -murmuro entre dientes

Lucca: es por Tacho

Jaz: que pasa ahora con Tacho? u.u

Lucca: está en el aula, tuvo un pequeño accidente

Jaz: ¿si?-dijo preocupada, se paró un momento, y en pose de no-me-importa, dijo- ¿y a mi que?

Lucca: vamos, me vas a decir que vas a dejar a un amigo colgado por un tipo en mallas?

Jaz: no es un tipo cualquiera y ademas …-se gira para señalar a AR- se esfumó o.o

Lucca: ¡anda y que le den! Ey, rubia! Tacho, tu amigo ¿te acordás?

Jaz: si, si claro, perdona- y sale corriendo para la mansión

**baño**

Tefi: (cantando) If yo wanna be my lover nananna, lalallala… friendship never end….

La flaquita en cuestion se ponde a buscar por todo el baño algo suyo…

Mar: (entrando en el baño) si, dale, pero Cari, no hace falta, puedo lavarlo yo…. Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que te pongas asi U-al cerrar la puerta se da cuenta de con quien esta- ¡ah!, hola…

Tefi: si.. hola…. Escuchame una cosa Marita… si queres intentar mejorar ese cutis horrible, comprate cremas, porque aunque no te lo creas robar no es lo que hace la gente normal, de hecho no lo hace ni gente como tú…

Mar: ¬.¬ ¿de que me hablas?

Tefi: ya esta Mar, no da que te hagas la loca, aunque un poco si que eres ¿no?

Mar: lo que tu digas… -dijo optando por no hacerle caso y se mete en la ducha

Tefi, por fin encontró la crema para el cutis desaparecida, que a pesar de ella no saberlo, era con la que Aleli y Luz habian jugado esa tarde y no habian vuelto a ponerla en su sitio, mientras se ponian la crema, y Mar se duchaba, Tefi pensaba en su relacion con su "hermana", asi que sin saber muy bien lo que decia, se acercó a la puerta de la ducha de Mar, y dijo toda serie

-yo de ti tendria cuidado… con Thiago digo, te la pegó una vez, ¿Quién dice que no lo va a hacer otr vez?

-¿de que estas hablando Tefi? No le tengo ningun miedo a la jirafa desnutrida si te refieres a eso-saltó Mar bastante cabreada

-no, Mar, te lo digo por experiencia propia, guardate las espaladas, te lo digo como hermana….

-pero ¿Qué? –una Mar super sorprendida abrió la puerta para encontrarse con… nada, cuando se metió en la cama vió como Tefi estaba durmiendo en su colchón, y la conversación de anytes ya de por si surrealista, se le hizo mas irreal

**en el aula, acordaos de lo del accidente de Tacho**

Llega Jaz corriendo y ve el aula a oscuras vacia aparentemente

-¿pero que..?-intentó encender la luz, pero no podia- ¿pero no era que habia habido un accidente?

-si, el accidente fue querete comer la boca, gitana- fue lo que oyó Jazmin justo antes de sentir los labios apasionados de Lucca sobre los suyos….

**Y fiin!! hasta aqui llega el 3 capitulo la verdad es que la forma que estan escritos estos capis no me gustan, en cambio el 4 me encanto como quedo aunque si no veo señales de vida no lo subire, asi que ya sabeis, aunque sea un misero review que no os cuesta nada, y a mi me subira el animo de una manera increible y la inspiracion vendra a mi**

**beshitoooosh! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo capi dedicado a _flormania_ ¡gracias por el rr! espero que guste este capitulo, a mi es el que mas me gusta de los cuatro **

Era uno de esos extraños momentos en el Hogar Mágico en el que habia una sensación a la que los adultos que vivian y trabajaban ahí estaban acostumbrados, era una sensación de lo mas singular y extraña, una sensación que no sentian desde hacia muchisimo

Era uno de esos extraños momentos en el Hogar Mágico en el que habia una sensación a la que los adultos que vivian y trabajaban ahí no estaban acostumbrados, era una sensación de lo mas singular y extraña, una sensación que no sentian desde hacia muchisimo tiempo, esa sensación a la que se le puede dar muchos nombres, a ellos se le hacia extraño, anonadados estaban, ya que esa sensación era increíble, los cuatro pensaban "No puede ser, no puede estar pasando" y es que es muy difícil de creer que en el Hogar Magico reinara a las 11 de la mañana de un sábado el… silencio, si, como lo leeis, el dicho es cierto, nada es imposible, si en la Mansión hay silencio todo es posible, hasta que…

-¡¡Eso es mio, perra!! –se oyó gritar a alguien y por tanto romper el maravilloso silencio.

"Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto" pensaron Malvina, Cielo, Feli y Nico a la vez, y es que hasta en los pensamientos estaban mas coordenados que un reloj. Por las escaleras vieron como aparecian dos personitas, una castaña-rubia, que cogia de los pelos a otra un poco mas baja y morena.

-¡¡Devuélvemelo!! –insistia Luz que no soltaba el pelo de Alelí

-¡No es tuyo! ¡Ay! ¡Es de todos! ¡Ay!

-¡¡Que me lo des perra!!

-¡¡Luz!! –grito escandalizada Malvina- ¡no hables asi!

-¡¡Tú no me mandas Bolida!! ¡Callate!

-what?! Mira niñita tu a mi no me

-¡Malvina! –le cortó Feli que estaba en estado de shock

A todo esto empezó a tocar el tiembre de la puerta, al oirlo, Nico fue a abrir y se encontró con un repartidor que no hablaba casatellano, si le sumamos que los chicos ya se habian levantado y se dirigian a la cocina a desyunar haciendo el ruido habitual, y que Monito y Cristóbal la otra noche habian visto Tarzan y se habian metido mucho en el personaje por lo que ahora iban correteando por toda la casa en taparrabos, y asi empezó otro finde en el Hogar y el silencio sufrió un atropello…

La resolucion del jaleo que montaron es un poco complicada de explicar pero lo voy a intentar... primero vayamos por partes:

El problema numbre one

**(Nico y el repartidor extranjero)**

-Mire señor, o me habla en cristiano o vamos mal –el hombre le suelta una parrafada y Nico se queda con cara de What?! Oo – ok ok, mire yo no entiendo nada ¿Qué se supone que habla? –otra parrafada Oo – es que mire, yo por no entender, no entiendo ni el ingles, lo se lo se, es difícil de creer.. alguien con esta facha y este cerebro, pero el ingles se me resiste… eso si puedo hablarle en prunio y en Mowglinense todo lo que quiera -ahora era el momento para el repartidor de poner cara Oo , pero el chico asimiló que ingles queria decir english.

-Yeah, I speak english –dijo con un marcado acento de algun lugar…

-Ya, bueno, mire que se lo digo, no se hablar ingles y usted erre que erre u.u ¡Malvina!! Necesito tus dotes para el idioma guiri!!

-¡Ahora no puedo gordi! –gritó mientras intentaba separar a las dos fierecillas

-¡Ay no! Luz, suelta a Aleli!! Aleli no! Aleli no intentes arrancarle los dientes a Luz!! ¡Ay Dios que se me cae la casa encima! A ver a ver, mente fria, vayamos por partes, necesito un traductor, un traductor ¡ah, ya se! –inspira una bocanada de aire- ¡¡THIAGOOOOO!!

Al cabo de unos segundos se ve al Teen que responde a ese nombre asomar la cabeza desde la cocina e ir a donde esta Nico

-¿me llamabas?

-¡si! ¿?tu viviste en Londres no? Pues entoces sabras ingles verdad? Pues dale, hablá con este señor que no se lo que quiere

-claro, no hay problema-dijo encogiendose de hombros y empezo a hablar con el repartidor

-Bien, vamos bien, primer problema solucionado o en vias de solucionarse, vayamos a por el segundo problema, los exhibicionistas –dijo un Nico bastante ajetreado, vió correr a las dos imitaciones en miniatura de Tarzán y tras mucho correteo e intento frustados de cogerles, optó por una medida mucho más drastica… las amenazas.

-¡ Mateo Bauer-Inchausti! ¡como no pares ya vas a comer de acelgas hasta que cumplas los 24! Y los pasteles de Feli, ¡ni olerlos! –al oir esto Monito se paró en seco haciendo que Cris que iba justo detrás de él se cayese, pero a este último poco le importaban las acelgas, asi que, se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Nico mientrastanto, se colgó a Monito cual saco de patatas y cuando vio que el otro mini-Bauer se iba a escapar…

-¡Cristóbal Bauer! Para! Para o tu juego de arqueología servirá de taburete para Lleca cuando quiere verse mas alto!- Cristóbal entendió enseguida que si eso sucedia, podia despedirse de su juego y prepararle un funeral, asi que a regañadientes e paró, Nico junto a Monito anexionado, llegó a donde estaba, y bajó a Monito, se agachó para estar a su altura y les dijo:

-¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿eh? ¿quieren ir de arbol en arbol para cruzar toda la ciudad? Pues no, esas no son formas –suspiró y mas calmado siguió- miren chicos, se que no es facil que somos muchos viviendo juntos, pero entiendanme, no pueden ir por ahí con solo un taparrabos, ademas de coger una pulmonía pueden crear varios traumas a las chicas-añadió medio en broma- asi que ahora suben se visten, y bajan a desayunar que me parece que Caridad dijo que hoy haria crepes para desayunar ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí papá –dijeron los dos a coro

-¡Vengan aquí! Los amo, los amo mucho, nunca se olviden ¿eh? –dijo besandolos y desordenadoles un poco el pelo-y ahora ¡arriba! –dijo con una sonrisa mientras subian escaleras arriba.

-¡Bien segundo problema solucionado! ¡Thiago! ¡¿Cómo va lo tuyo?!-dijo alzando la cabeza y mirando hacia la entrada.

-Ok, thanks, goodbye- Thiago se despedia del repartidor en eso que oyó a Nico- bien, todo bien, era un paquete para Jazmin-y dicho esto deja el paquete en una mesita y se vuelve a la cocina

-¡Bien! Problemas 1 y 2 resueltos! ¿Por qué sera que me siento como si fuera un espia en medio de una mision? Es igual, ¿por donde iba? Ah si! El temible problema 3…-nico termino su monologo y giro en redondo para encontrarse con una Feli y una Malvina que intentaban separar a las niñas, todos en el Hogar habian notado que últimamente las dos peques se peleaban bastante, pero esta vez era demasiado pensó Nico, nunca las habian visto tan violentas

-Hay que sacar la artilleria pesada-murmuró Nico, tomo aire y -¡¡BASTAAAAAA!! –gritó Nico, las chicas, asustadas por el grito se separaron, pero en seguida reaccionaron y volvieron a pelearse- ok, ok, vosotras lo habeis querido…. ¡¡RAMAAA!!

-Sorry, gordi, pero Rana aun no se ha levantado ¡ay! ¡Aleli! No me muerdas!-Malvina segiuia en vano intentar separar a las niñas

-ok ok… ¡¡que alguien de la cocina venga YAAAA!! –tras el agradable comentario de Nico, notese la ironia, Mar y Vale aparecieron en seguida en el salon

-Nico ¿nos llamabas? –pregunto Mar, Vale estaba en shock al ver la pelea

-Que alguien vaya a despertar a Rama-dijo mienstras el tambien intentaba separar a las peques

-¿Cómo? ¿aun no se levanto? –pregunto extrañada Vale

-¿Lo ves por aca? – dijo Nico muy sacado, la situación le empezaba a superar

-¡Nico! –le riñó Mar- perdonale Vale, y no me extraña que Rama no se halla levantado aun…

-¿Por qué lo decis? –dijo Vale extrañada y curiosa

-Bueno según me dijo Thiago era muy tarde cuando llego anoche, ya todos estaban acostados…

-¿¡Que?! –esta vez Nico que es a veces omnipotente y puede estar en muchas cosas a la vez, entre otras poner la oreja en conversaciones ajenas exclamó junto a Vale

-No, Nico, tranquilo- dijo Mar nerviosa dandose cuenta de su error – Rama no se saltaria ni en broma el toque de queda, ¡ya le conocés! Si no fuera porque es romantico y medio pacifico, por su obsesion loca que tiene por el orden y las normas podria ser perfectamente militar, jejeje-a Mar le empezaba a salir la risa nerviosa, y es que por la mente le venian imágenes ccomo: Rama borracho, Rama robando un aut para ir a una fiesta, Rama rayando el auto del dire, Rama conduciendo borracho, etc. -¡Bueno! Mejor voy a despertarle! –dijo, y antes de que Nico pudiese reaccionar la pequeña Rinaldi se habia esfumado

-Bueno, Vale, ayudame que no puedo mas!-dijo Nico haciendo referencia a la chicas- Bueno, ¿sabenque? Me harté! -Y al ver que no le hacian ni caso hizo la maniobra Bauer (precaucion por si la usan en casa, tiene copyright!) , inspiró todo el aire que pudo y…

-¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Tras ese "gritito" los oidos supervivientes a ese atentado juran que hasta la pelusilla que esta entre las butacas en ultima fila, si hombre! Esa que no se va ni a tiros y por eso ya es considerada casi como de la familia, pues aseguran que hasta ella se paró, fue como si el tiempo se parara, todo se congeló y en todas las caras habia una expresión parecida a esta: OO

-Bien! Luz! Con Feli y Malvina al despacho! –ordenó cual capitán Nico, y ante la sorpresa de muchos, esta vez si obedecieron, y se fueronlas tres en fila india tan recta que a Aleli le recordo vagamente a sus dias de "Caminen, ¡¡March!"

-¡Gordi! –aparecio Malvina- ¿y que hacemos en el despacho?

-¡Hagan que se calle! Y reflexione sobre lo que ha hecho, yo ahora ire!

-Ok,-y se fue

-¡Aleli!- la pequeña dio u brinco al oir que la llamban -¡sentate ahí! ¡quieta!

-..claro Nico..-le salio un leve murmuro, e hizo lo que le pedian

-Vale, gracias por ayudarme, ya podes volver a la cocina, o donde sea que estuvieses-suspiro Nico, agotado. Y Valeria se fue sin mediar palabra

-¿Cómo una batalla campal? ¡Mar yo no oigo nada! Yo me vuelvo a la cama….

-¡que si Rama! Ey! Veni aca! No huyas! –y por la puerta o escalera yo aun no me situo donde estan los cuartos porque un dia dicen que arriba hacen mucho ruido, y otro bajan después de ducharse por la escalera oO; a lo que iba! El caso es que se vio entrar a una Mar que agarraba del cuello de una camiseta a un Rama que aun no llevab la camiseta totalmente puesta y con claros signos de sueño

-por fin estan aquí!- dijo Nico- gracias Mar por ir a buscarle, te podes ir- y esta se fue pitando con una sola cosa metida en la cabeza, querer estar mas tiempo con su novio que le esperaba en la cocina junto a un rico desayuno

-Nico que pasa, es sabado, no hay colegio y tengo sueño… -dijo Rama colocandose la camiseta

-Lo se Rama pero es que estp es urgente, sabes que últimamente Luz y Aleli no se llevan bien ¿verdad?

-Si, algo habia notado, continua- dijo Rama mientras se sentaba junto a Aleli

-Bueno, pues esto ha ido demasiado lejos, hoy han montando un escandalo tremendo y se han empezado ha insultar de una manera que me parece increíble que con tan poca edad tengan tanto vocabulario en lo que ha insultos se refiere-dijo Nico calmado, pero sobretodo, cansado…

-que? –Rama estaba en shock- enana, ¿has insultado a Luz?

-es que…! –Aleli iba a replicar pero ante la mirada de Rama prefirio no hacerlo- lo siento-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Bien, por favor Rama habla ocn ell, yo voy a ver que puedo hacer con Luz…

-Claro Nico-y Rama le empezo a dar una gran charla de big brother a su hermana que ella no olvidaria…

**El despacho de Nico**

Nico abre la puerta y se encuentra con una Luz enfurruñada pero tambien arrepentida sentada en una silla, Malvina mirandose las uñas en la de al lado, y Feli de pie

-Bueno, vamos a ver-se acuclillo al lado de Luz y le dijo

-¿Cómo te sietes?-esa pregunta la dejo perpleja pues no se lo esperaba- dime Luz, ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-¡rabia! Rabia porque Aleli coja siempre mis cosas ¡es mi casa! ¡y son mis cosas! –Feli iba a decir algo pero Nico hizo una señal con la mano para que no hiciera nada

-¿y que mas?

-enfado

-¿Por qué?

-porque Aleli coja siempre mis cosas y se crea que puede tomar decisiones en MI casa

-¿y que mas?

Luz empezo a meditar

-y… culpa- agacho la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-culpa porque quiero mucho a alelí, ella es mi mejor amiga y tambien mi hermana ¿no?-Nico asentio- y as hermanas lo comparten todo… y no se dicen las cosas feas que yo le he dicho- Luz no puedo mas y empezo a llorar, se abrazo a Nico y dijo- lo siento mucho Nico

-Tranquila mi amor-dijo acariciandole el pelo- pero tienes que entender que en esta casa hay muy pero que muy pocas cosas que podamos decir que pertenece a alguien, porque como te he dicho otras veces, somos una familia, una familia muy completa, porque los chicos, son como tus hermanos mayores, ¿o acaso no puedes acudir a ellos cuando tienes unproblema? –Luz pensó en la vez que llamó a Thiago para hablar precisamente de Aleli, y se acordo de que el acudio en seguida y hablaro, asi que asintió-

-y tambien tienes hermanos de tu edad, como Monito y Aleli con los que te diviertes y juegas, y con lso que tienes una Liga ¿o no? –Luz volvio a asentir-

-y una hermanita pequeña, cordate de Hopy- dijo Malvina con una sonrisa de cariño, Luz asintió por tercera vez

y unas tias como nosotras-dijo Feli señalandose a Malv y a ella misma, Luz asintio empezando a comprender muchas cosas

-y una abuela, Rosarito que nos visita siempre que puede-Luz asintio sonriendo

-y unos papas como tu y Cielo que aunque ella sea mi hermana hace la funcion de mama- dijo Luz sonriente

Nico no pudo evitar sonreir- exacto, y las familias son algo muy importante, son como eehh… ¡una pirámide de Lego! Te acorda que el otro dia construian una y Lleca los ayudó?

-Si-dijo ella

-¿y que os dijo? Os dijo que para que una pirámide de Lego se conserve todas las piezas deben estar unidas, a pesar de que las piezas son diferentes, encajan, y eso es una familia, asi funcionan, todos unidos y ayudandodnos, encajamos y funcionamos bien, pero si empiezan a haber disputas o una pieza decide no estar con el resto ¿Qué pasa?

-...que la pirámide de Lego se derrumba

-muy bien princesa- dijo dandolde un beso

-¿ves enana? Eso es lo que yo te decia –se voltearon y vieron que en la puerta estaba Aleli Rama y Cielo

-si, Luz… ¿seguis enfadada?

-no –corrio hasta donde estaba Aleli- lo siento mucho Aleli, ¿me perdonas? –dijo la chica arrepentida.

-por supesto, ¿para que estan las hermanas? –y se abrazaron

-bien, y ahora vayan a desyunar, vos tambien Rama –dijo con una sonrisa tierna Cielo

-Claro, ¿Quién quiere subirse a caballito? –y si fue como Rama cargando con Aleli y Luz fue hasa la cocina haciendo mas eses que cuando condujo borracho…

-Bueno, solsitos voy a ayudar en el desayuno ¿no que si? –dijo Feli limpiandose una lagrimilla del ojo

-Feli..

-¿si jefecito?

-decile a los chicos, los grandes, que después de desayunar, reunion en el aula

-claro -y se fue a la cocina

-yo voy a buscar a Hopy que se debe de hacer depertado-dijo Malvina saliendo de ahí

Cielo entro completamente en el despacho y cerro la puerta

-eso que has dicho recien, lo de la familia, ha sido muy bonito Nicolas

-¿eso? No ha sido nada, todo es bonito cuando se habla desde el corazon, y amo a esos chicos con locura, haria cualquier cosa por ellos

-lo se, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien

-no Cielo, no va a estar todo bien, al menos no hasta que les quiten esos implantes –dijo Nico un tanto deseperado

-en cuanto a eso… creo que tengo una solucion

-¿en serio? ¿podemos quitarles los implantes?

-no, quitarselos no, pero hay una forma de que nos aseguremos de que esten bien hasta que encontremos la fomra de quitarles el chip

-te escucho

**en la cocina después de desyunar**

Los chicos terminareon de desayunar y se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, Rama a volver a dormir, Tacho a hacer un poco el ganso, Mar y Thi a intercambiar saliva, Vale a escribir.

-¿A quien le tocaba hoy limpiar los platos? ¡ey chicos no se vayan a alguno le toca limpiaar! –exclamo Caridad al ver que los chicos se habian evaporado

-jeje no pasa nada Cari, me tocaba a mi –dijo sonriente Jazmin, mientras rcogia la mesa

-¿no queres que te ayude? Se supone que tienen que ser dos ¿a quien mas le toca? Lleca te toca a ti?

-Me toca a mi-dijo Luca que recien se acordo

-jejejje-risita nerviosa por parte de Jazmin- ¿ves Caridad te podes ir

-Vale, venga chicos le acompaño-dijo Cari mientras lleaba a los chikis y a Lleca a fuera

-…………………………….

-…………………………….

Silencio Oo

Luca apuro su desayuno y se puso los tipico guantes rosas de fregar (y si, chicas, incluso con eso el chico estaba buenisimo! ¬) y empezo a fregar

-estee, ¿gitana? –pregunto inseguro

Jaz que habia tenido esperanzas en que no le hablaria contesto con todo lo que pudo de naturalidad, osea, 0

-¿si? ¿Qué queres?

-bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso- ninguno de los dos dejaba de hacer sus tareas, ella le pasab los cacharros, el los limpiaba y ella los secaba, lo que fuera con tal de no tener que mirarle a la cara

-¿de lo que paso? ¿y que paso?

-mira rubia no te hagas la tonta, lo sabes perfectamente, nos besamos

-no

-¿no?

-no, tú me besaste, yo no te bese

-pues no te apartaste

-bueno ¡ese no es el punto!

-no, ese no es el punto, el punto es lo que significo ese beso

-ese beso fue un impulso tuyo que vete a saber por que lo hiciste…

-sabes perfectamente por que lo hice, nosotros teniamos algo, quimica una conexión como quieras decirle, entonces por eso, yo te bese…

-¿pero?

-pero.. bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, vos sos preciosa y todo eos pero…

-¿si?

-peroo…

-¿no sentiste nada?

-no es que no me gustes, pero es eso, te bese, y, no senti nada

Y para sorpresa de Lucca, Jaz suspiro aliviada

-¡menos mal! Me estabas haciendo pasar un mal rato, no sabia como decirtelo

-¿a ti tampoco te paso nada?

-no se me movio ni un pelo! –dijo ella aliviada

-pues supongo que eso significa que somos amigos nomas

-si, supongo que si -y siguieron haciendo la tarea tan tranquilos, sin que ninguno dijera que en ese beso cada uno se imagino a otra persona a la que estaban besando, esa era la verdadera razon por la que ninguno de los queria comentar lo del beso, porque en su corazon querian dar ese beso a otra persona, Jaz no queria darselo al moreno Luca si no a un rubio, y Luca no se lo queria dar a la rubia, sino a una morena…

-¡eh Jaz! –thiago entró por la puerta –se me olvido decirte que recibiste un paquete esta mañana, esta en la entrada, y dense prisa, ¿se acuerdan que Feli nos ha dicho lo de la reunion?.. ya, nosostros tampoco nos acordamos, y cuaqndo Nico veia que nos ibamos por otro lado a hecho un melodrama que nada tiene que envidiar a las tragedias griega oo asi que dense prisa, estamos en el aula!

-ok-dijeron al unisono, terminaron de limpiar y fueron para el aula

**en el aula**

-Ok, ya estamos todos-dijo al ver que Jaz y Luca entraban- quiero pedirles una cosa –dijo ientras le salia un tic en el ojo- me gustaria saber por que teniendo a 9 chicos en la secundaria del Rockland, no recibo la circular de las vacaciones de verano! –todos excepto Lleca , que no iba al Rockland se quedaron con cara de "uuups!" -¿¡por que ninguno es capaz de transportar un sobre desde el colegio hasta la casa cuya distancia es de unos 12 pasos! Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que en la circular hablan de un campamento parecido al del verano..

-si pero es un embole-dijo Tacho

-ahí solo van los loosers-exclamo Tefy-un momento, ¿¡no esperaras que yo vaya ahí!? Osea NO!

-pues vais a ir! –dijo con voz autoritaria Cielo-y no se aceptan excusas-todos miraron a Nico para que desmintiera lo que Cielo acaba de decir, y es que cada uno tenia sus propios planes para las vacaciones, pero el solo les sonrio culpable

-miran chicos, hemos decubierto que en ese campamento hay una especie de iman, en realidad es como si fuera una cantina de iman que podria contrarestar el poder de los implantes para que estos no les afecte mientras Cielo y yo buscamos una forma segura de quiterselo, asi vosotros no correriais peligro

Y dicho esto a pesar de que a ninguno le hacia gracia ir , y los que no tenian el implante podian haberse quejado, solamente asintieron, sabiendo quee ra por una razon importante y por la seguridad de dus amigos

-pro ¿y los pequeños? ¿Aleli y Monito?el campamento es para los de secundaria, ellos no pueden ir, ¿Cómo sabremos que estaran bien? –esa pregunta es la que queria decir Rama, pero sorprendiendo a todos Tefy fue la que lo dijo, todos la miraron como si de repente hubiese crecido 30 cm- ¿Qué me miran?

-con los chiquitos estamos buscando que hacer, como poner el iman que una vez pusimos en el reloj, al ser para lo pequeños, a lo mejor funciona

-yo me quedo con ellos-dijo serio Lleca

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-no soy del vuestro colegio

-podriamos hacer que hicieran una excepcion

-y no me quedaria tranquilo sabiendo que los chiquitos estan aquí

-pero tu siempre quieres estar con los mayores, seria tu oportunidad

-¿por quein me toman? Me importa muchisimo mas la salud y seguridad de lso chikis que salir de juerga con ustedes, no pienso echarme atrás, me quedo

-ok…

Y asi fue como un silencio absoluto volvio a reinar en el Hogar por segunda vez aquel dia, pero esta vez no fue porque la gente dormia, si no porque todos sabian que estaban vivendo cosas muy grosas y que en ese momento tenian que estar unidos, como una verdadera familia…

**Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy! dejad r&r es salvar una vida! **

**Go!**

**Go!**

**Go!**


End file.
